


A Picnic And A Proposal

by RhythmicJustice



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhythmicJustice/pseuds/RhythmicJustice
Summary: Roy Mustang takes Riza Hawkeye on a picnic and asks her an important question that will change there lives forever if she says yes.





	A Picnic And A Proposal

I do not own any of these characters, they were originally created by their original creator, Hiroshi Onogi.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Hey readers! I have been watching Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood and finished the anime last night, and really enjoyed it. My ship with Riza Hawkeye and Roy Mustang left the port pretty quickly, with this two. They were just so perfect for each other! So before I think of anything else to say,

Let The Story Commence

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was the perfect day for a spring picnic. The sun was shining brightly over where the two picnic goers were happily sitting on their blanket enjoying their lunch. The birds were quietly chirping as they took flight through the air, something they stopped to listen while they were not conversing. The butterflies were also out, slowly flying about in the field. Yes, the scenario truly was perfect and calm, something the lieutenant Riza Hawkeye and the general Roy Mustang did not get very often, and they were enjoying every minute of it.

"You know Ed and Winry were right, this is a beautiful place for a picnic." Riza looked from the general to the beautiful field they were in, before picking up her sandwich.

"Yes, I agree. I am glad that Fullmetal informed us, of this place." Roy was enjoying two sights. The sight of the field, with its luscious green grass, birds, and butterflies was truly beautiful but so was the sight of the woman that was in front of him. The general sighed, as he wanted to tell her, how good he thought she looked in her navy blue dress, but he didn’t know how to get the words to come out. He also had a question that he wanted to ask her but he wasn’t sure how to go about it, even though “that question” was the reason that he brought Riza on this picnic in the first place.

“I honestly can’t remember a time I had an afternoon this relaxing.” Riza said, after finishing her sandwich. She had noticed though that Roy hadn’t even eaten half of his sandwich. This concerned a little, he was talking about how hungry he was when they were on their way here, and now he had hardly eaten anything.

“Is everything okay, Roy?” Riza asked, a little concerned. He seemed so sullen all of a sudden, she was wondering why he was acting so strangely when he seemed to be just as happy at going on a picnic the way like she was. She also knew he wouldn’t have cared in she called him by his first name, considering they were both off duty for the moment, it was just a picnic after all, and they were the only ones present.

“Oh, I’m sorry Riza. I was just thinking.” Roy replied, picking up a bottle of water.

How do I tell her? I had it all planned out in my mind and now that I am here with her, I can’t seem to find the words. Ugh! How do people do this so easily?!

“General Roy Mustang!” Riza said, using his full name and rank to get his attention with a louder than usual tone. She was not only concerned but a little bothered by the fact that she was certain that something big may have been on Roy’s mind, and he wasn’t telling. This was supposed to be a fun afternoon picnic. No worries, no talk about work, just a time of enjoyment and relaxation. That was Roy’s idea, and he was not following through with it and Riza was determined to find out why.

“It’s nothing really. I was just... Trying to find a way to tell how-”

“Go ahead general, if you have something you want to say, just say it, but it better not be about work.” The lieutenant gave Roy an “If this is about work I’m going to want to shoot you,” glare that caused Roy, to quickly say the words that he had started to say a moment before.

“I wanted to tell you how good you look in that dress.” The general let out a sigh of relief. Well, there’s one of the two things I wanted to tell her.

“Why thank you, Roy, that is very kind of you, but I was honestly expecting you to say something that was a little more, challenging.” Riza couldn’t help but smile as she looked at Roy, who was now breaking out into a sweat.

“Have you ever tried telling a close friend, that they look good, recently?” Roy asked, causing Riza to let out a slight laugh. What is she going to say? She wouldn’t be laughing like that if she wasn’t going to say something funny.

“You look dashing in that black suit, Roy.”

She said I looked dashing. How did she say that so easily? No one has ever told me that before and she said it so casually!

“Thank you, Riza. I figured since we don’t usually get to do activities quite like this very often while off duty, I figured I’d dress up for the occasion.”

“That was exactly my thought.” Riza smiled. “Now did you have anything you wanted to tell me?”

“What?! What else could I possibly want to tell you?” Roy questioned, getting nervous that Riza may have been figuring out what else it was, he wanted to tell her.

“I don’t know what else you might have in that head of you, but I do you seemed excited when we were on our way here, but since we got here, you have been very quiet. Why is that, Roy?”

This is it. I’m about to ask her the question that I have been wanting to ask for a long time. I just hope I don’t stumble on my words and sound like an idiot.

“Since you seem to realize that I had something else I wanted to say, lieutenant, I’m just going to tell you, now.” Roy said, reaching into his pocket as he pulled out a small black box.

Riza let out a small gasp. She was expecting him to say something serious, but nothing quite like what it appeared he was getting ready say and do. The fact he called her lieutenant, was proof that he was being really serious, and Riza couldn’t believe her eyes as she looked from Roy to the box that was in Roy’s hands.

“Riza.. You have always been there for me whether it was on duty or off duty. You were always one of the first people to respond if needed support or someone to confide in. You have seen me at my best and at my worst, you’ve been one of my best lieutenants, and friends who were always with me through the thick and thin, and when I was in my darkest hours and couldn’t see where I was going, you become my eyes and the light that guided and pointed me in the right direction. Now, I hope you will consider being one more thing for me.” Roy said, dropping to his knee and opening the box. He looked towards Riza who had tears in her eyes. She thought today was going to be a great day, but she certainly was not expecting such an event as this to happen, this made the day even better than what she was expecting or ever could have hoped for.

“Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, will you do my highest honor of becoming my wife? I’d say that is an order, but I do not want to force you into accepting this proposal if for some reason you do not want to say yes.” Roy looked towards Riza who still had tears of joy streaming down her face. She wanted to reply instantly but wasn’t sure if she was going to be able to let out words or sobs of joy.

“Lieutenant? If you say yes, you will make me the world’s happiest general, but if you say no, I will certainly understand.” Roy was expecting Riza to instantly say yes, but now he was unsure of what the lieutenant’s decision was going to be.

“Yes! Of course, I will do you the honor of becoming your wife, and I am so happy to be spending the rest of my life, with you!” Riza reached out to give her future husband a hug, still in tears.

Now she’s got me crying. Roy thought as he embraced his future wife. But I have no regrets about this, this was the most important question that I have ever asked, and I am so glad she said, yes. Roy pulled an arm away from Riza to wipe the tears that were in his eyes.

“I love you General Roy Mustang, and I always will.” Riza said, as she looked into her fiance's eyes. It was a moment that she would always treasure and she was certain he felt the same way, her thoughts on this matter was a proven fact when he pulled away from her embrace to put the ring on her finger.

“I love you too, Riza Hawkeye, and this ring will always be proof of that.” Roy said, looking down at ring that he had just put on the lieutenant’s finger, before looking at his fiance's face. She was glad that her tears had stopped so she could get a clear view of the ring, his symbol of love.

“You look much more relaxed now, Roy.” Riza noted, she said the statement so straightly. That Roy couldn’t help but laugh.

“I am feeling more relaxed, now. I have been thinking this whole time, what I was going to say in my proposal, and I will also admit, I was a little concerned what your answer was going to be.

“Did you really think I would say anything other than, yes?” Riza asked, her tone slightly playful.”Surely if you just asked me to marry you general. You must have had more faith in me than that.”

“I was expecting you to say yes, but just because that was my expectation, that didn’t mean that your answer would be yes. You know one thing that I know for certain, Riza?”

“I made you the happiest general on earth?” Riza was certain that was the answer, and she let out a smile after Roy, answered her question.

“Yes Riza, you made me the happiest general on earth.” The general pulled away from the lieutenant’s embrace and wrapped his arm around her.

“And you made me the happiest lieutenant.” Riza said, as she had thought back to the proposal and all of the sweet things that Roy had said about her, she was still in awe of the event what happened. She was expecting to have a good time during their picnic but in the end, but she got not only a picnic but a proposal as well from the man who meant the most to her in the whole world, the man whose life she had as a goal to protect, made for a truly special day indeed for not just her but the general as well.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Awe! Or at least, I hope that’s what you said. Haha! This was the first FMAB story, so I hope you all had a lot of fun reading it! I know besides A Double Trouble Valentine, this was the fluffiest story I have written, but this story when the idea came to mind, was another one of those to good to pass up ones. Reviews and favorites are always welcomed and appreciated.

Also check out Ace Attorney Investigations Miles Edgeworth: End Of An Era, on PierceTheVeils, page. I am a collaborator writer for this project and we always love it when people read our collaboration.


End file.
